hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Untergang: The Parody
You can participate in this collaboration! Read this section for more information. Click here for reservations. 'Der Untergang: The Parody '''is an ongoing community collaboration parody that spoofs the entirety of ''Downfall. It is the second such full-length parody, preceded by The Downfall Parody Movie by YouTuber ASSHOLELA (which have since been removed). Setting The parody takes place within an online virtual reality game, The Greater War, which means that each character is a virtual representation of him or herself. The main conflict surrounds an online rivalry between Hitler and Stalin, and each one's attempts to force the other out of the game. Participants can expand and put forth their own ideas, of course. This is just a general plot outline. Plot Making Of Call for a full-movie parody Talks calling for a full-movie spoof have been around for a long time by a lot of people, fellow Untergangers and fans alike. Most declare that they themselves wished to spoof the whole movie or requested other influential untergangers (most notably HRP) to do it. The first solid suggestion for a full movie parody came from a forum thread by PikaParodies on 2 August 2012. For about two months the thread received around 6 replies. Later on 27 October 2012, sarahsktr posted on the fan group, suggesting a very similar idea for a collab spoof of Downfall, albeit to a much lesser degree (10-15 minutes). She was suggesting a happy/sad (drama) themed parody. mfaizsyahmi supported sarahsktr's plan, replying on the FB post with suggestions on how to coordinate such a large collaboration. His idea was to have everyone claiming a scene, and each would only have to communicate with the person working with the previous or next scenes to ensure plot continuity. He quickly passed the suggestions on the forum thread, with an addition of a proposed overseer (he suggested HRP for the job). Soalric, who has stated his interest in partaking such collaborations earlier, agreed with the general plan and on 23 November 2012 uploaded the first part, commencing the collaboration project. In the month leading to the first upload, discussions in the chat room finalized the series' general theme, and mfaizsyahmi circulated rumours of the collaboration to increase interest amongst Untergangers on the chat. Claim-staking The parody, as previously mentioned, would be a compilation of parody scenes made by many different Untergangers. The process is currently ongoing, and anyone who wishes to participate may claim a scene here. More information below the table. Current rules forbid one from choosing random scenes in Downfall's timeline (because you don't always get what you want), and an Unterganger can only choose one or several consecutive scenes that directly succeeded the last reservation. In order to get a favourable scene, one must wait until at least one scene leading to the targeted scene has been reserved or parodied, whichever comes first. More or less every scene in Downfall is listed here for reference. External links *The original Forum topic suggesting the mega-collab, now also for discussions, staking claims, etc. Category:Downfall Category:Parodies Category:Common Series Category:Upcoming parodies